


Taste of What Could Have Been

by atomicrebelomega



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, death isn't explicit but we all watched xma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicrebelomega/pseuds/atomicrebelomega
Summary: "I'm here to help," Alex said "And I don’t think you actually want me to leave, do you, Beast?.""You don't show up or contact us for fifteen years- FIFTEEN- and now you only come back because you want something." A sudden growl arose from himself that caught both of them off guard "You don't get to come back and pretend everything is fine."Alex comes back.Hank isn't mad that he came back. He wonders what took so damn long.





	Taste of What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> First work on this account! I wrote this in one night and I just edited it. If it's got mistakes go ahead tell me so I can fix em.

 

The last thing Hank McCoy had expected to be waiting for him in the lab was Alex Summers. The mutant’s return was a shock, him bringing his younger brother to be trained here was a bigger shock. If Hank had been in Charles position, he'd have sent the blond somewhere else.

After Alex had been drafted, along with basically the rest of the school, he never checked back in. He never called and never visited- even when he knew about Raven’s plan to kill Erik years ago. Charles assumed he’d gone into hiding. Until today, and he only came back because Scott was in trouble.

"I didn't know where else to go." Alex had murmured to Hank and the professor "He's just a kid. We've been separated so long. I only found out when his foster mom called me to pick him up. Damn near burned her house down." He said with a hint of nervousness.

"Why wasn't he with you?" Hank had blurted out before thinking. If Scott wasn't the reason Alex didn’t have time to reach out to them, what was?

"I thought it would be better if he had limited contact with me." Pain was laced in the younger mutant’s tone "I didn't want him to end up here."

"You didn't want him to come here?" Hank almost felt insulted. What was so awful about the school? About the professor? About  _him_?

"I believe what Alexander meant was that he did not want Scott to go through the same hardships as he did when he came into his powers." Always the mediator, Charles intervened before an argument could even begin. Hank briefly caught Alex's gaze, a silent confirmation of his former mentor’s words.

He only knew bits and pieces of Alex's life before Erik and Charles found him. He heard most of it through Raven, apparently he had kept in contact with  _her_ over the years. Years after being separated from Scott as children, Alex was put in prison after he burnt a building down with a man inside. Raven said Alex confided that he didn't remember why he killed him, only that he was protecting his adopted sister and that he felt the fire burn around him until the building was reduced to nothing but rubble and ash.

It was hard to picture young Scott, who apologized profusely to Charles after burning clean through a tree with his eyes, ever intending to kill someone. Hank had to assume Alex wasn’t much younger than Scott was now when the incident occurred 

He respected Alex in an odd way. Something about the way he moved with purpose. After Cuba he could control his powers better than ever. It was like he was no longer afraid of the energy coursing through him. It moved with him like it ran in his blood. When he trained it was with grace and confidence, body and power flowing as one. God help anyone who was in the way, one thing that could not be changed was how after a hit from Alex, fire spreads out in a flash. It was fascinating to watch, in Hank’s opinion, not unlike examining a new species you could not possibly understand if you spent your whole life studying it. Honestly he wasn’t too far off from that analogy. 

Even 15 years later Hank wished he could be as graceful and fluid. Even before his experiment’s failure he was all awkwardly long limbs and clumsy hands that dropped things if he was startled. At least now he could sense someone miles away before they have a chance to scare him. Although now he had a better chance at scaring THEM. He was a dark blue, furry monster with sharp teeth and wild amber eyes that he can't recognize as his own anymore. And the injections that reverted the beast were starting to wear off as he was becoming immune with each dosage.

Alex had looked at him confused when he first greeted him this morning. The younger mutant hardly aged a day it seemed, only that his hair had grown out and he had a teenager glued to his hip. Hank figured in Alex's little blond head he'd forgotten Hank, as he was just a nerd who he teased a lot and never paid any mind to. But he had asked softly "Where's Beast? " like it was another man and not the horrible taunt Alex had started before Cuba had changed them all. As if he'd been waiting all this time to see him.

If Hank had his way, no one would see the beast ever again. If only the serum would last.

That was precisely why he was in the lab now. After dinner he was helping Jean and the younger students with dishes and felt a sharp pain as the serum begin to revert. He excused himself and made his way to the basement. The pain caused him to drop to his knees by the entrance to the lab. He shuddered and cringed in agony as adrenaline suddenly coursed through his veins. When he opened his eyes against the polished wooden floor he saw a flash of blue and yellow and it was enough to feel the familiar shame in the pit of his stomach. He managed to compose himself after the transformation and pulled himself up before he froze in the entryway of his lab. Of all the things Hank thought would be in there...

It was  _NOT_ Alex  _Goddamn_  Summers sitting on his desk looking through files and swinging his crossed legs without a care in the world.

The blond must have changed onto his night clothes before trespassing. He wore a black tank top with grey sweatpants, his now long hair pulled back into a messy ponytail that had loose strands framed his face.

The strained choke Hank had made caused Alex to look up. He noticed the transformation and grinned wide, almost excited "I was wondering when I'd get to see the real you."

Hank looked at the blond, puzzled "This isn't the 'real me.'"

"Maybe it's not who you  _were_ , but it's wno you are  _now_." Said Alex in a nonchalant tone "Thought you were over the self-pity party by now." He didn't move from his spot, he kept flipping through files that looked like formulas from an enhanced version of the serum Hank was working on.

"Why are you even here? And don't touch those!" Hank was right in front of Alex now, yanking the research from his hands. He saw the blond frown and the primal need to assert himself made him glare harshly back "Can't you bother someone else."

"I'm here to help," Alex said "And I don’t think you actually want me to leave, do you, Beast?."

"You don't show up or contact us for fifteen years- FIFTEEN- and now you only come back because you want something." A sudden growl arose from himself that caught both of them off guard "You don't get to come back and pretend everything is fine."

"Beast-"

" _And do! Not! Call! Me! THAT_!" Hank moved closer to Alex with each word, claws dug into the desk on each of the other's thighs. His teeth bared out and the growls became like roars and before he knew it he was ready to tear Alex apart without hesitation. Alex was cornered on the desk and behind him was only a cement wall that he was pressed against Hank's body. The look on his face was panic and Hank felt a bitter sense of satisfaction. After always being tease by him, now Alex was the one vulnerable like an exposed nerve ending.

Then Alex went from panicked to smug in a flash and before Hank could process it he felt Alex wrap his legs around Hank's middle before pushed back against him causing Hank to fall backwards on the floor with Alex landing safely on top of him.

Alex slid his body flat against his chest before whispering " _Henry_ , what do I have to  _do_ for you to trust me?"

Hank quickly grabbed both of Alex's wrists in one paw as the other sunk into his hip "Quit mocking me,  _Summers_."

Alex didn't even flinch in pain " _Why don't you make me_."

Hank snarled "You want to fight? You won't last a chance."

"Fighting wasn't what I had in mind,  _McCoy_." Hank felt his paw that held his wrists burn with a flash of red hot heat and quickly yanked it away only to have it grabbed and move it to Alex's other hip "For a genius you sure are dense. I had the impression you didn't like me until the Professor told me to come see you. I didn't know you missed me Hank."

Hank took the opportunity to flip so Alex was on the bottom, legs and arms pinned by Hank’s own. Alex didn't struggle and yet that only made Hank pissed off "Why didn't you come back!?"

"I thought I wasn't wanted." Alex's face softened “When Charles brought me here I thought I was safe. Even after Erik and took half of us with him I felt safer than I ever did with my adopted parents. I could be  _myself._ Then I left and nothing is the same Hank!” he yelled “Anyone from the school who didn’t die fighting got sent to get experimented on. If I had just stayed and fought here maybe the others-maybe Sean-” Alex made a sharp pained noise “I should have stayed.”

Hank frowned "You were drafted, Alex. You didn’t have a choice."

"There’s always a choice. I was so dumb I didn’t think there was a reason to stay." Alex looked embarrassed "It’s my damn fault! If I didn't have to go and be stupid- if stupid sixteen year old me didn't go and have a crush on you I wouldn't feel like this!" Alex struggled again Hank's iron grasp "I thought I could find out what it would be like but I'm stupid and I'm just pissing you off like before- Jesus Christ fifteen years later and I still can't fucking say that I want you!" Alex thrashed as Hank stared down dumbfounded.

"I don't think you're stupid." Hank says and it’s like the first time he's realized it. That makes Alex stop moving as it’s his turn to look confused "I think you're strong and powerful. Obviously you are. I used to watch you train before you left and I didn't understand. I...think I wanted you as well, but you mocked and teased and call me-"

"Beast." Alex was staring right at him now "Wasn't teasing, I wanted you and Every time I got your attention you walked away."

Hank can feel his heart beat out of his chest and suddenly everything is more intense and Alex is so close and he's positive he was wrong before and that he's feeling Alex's heart and not his own "You certainly have my attention now." He tried to joke to ease the tension but his throat his suddenly dry and his dress pants are too tight.

Alex cracks a smile and suddenly things seem calm between them "You're kinda crushing my legs so unless you want me to end up like the professor you should help me up."

Hank is immediately aware of how heavy he is as Beast and suddenly he's clumsy with thick limbs and balance of a bull in a China shop. Some things don't ever change, he thinks before easily pulling the blond up onto his feet. Of course Alex is as graceful as ever, moving up against Hank and pulling him down for a kiss by Hank's ears. It's slow and Alex's soft lips are so different than his own. He's an ever present heat against Hank's body as he presses himself closer and closer until Hank's legs hit the desk.

They break the kiss to breath and Alex's eyes are dark with need as he grabs Hanks button down shirt "Need it off now." Now it’s a button-less shirt since the blond ripped it open before hurrying to Hank's belt next.

Hank stops Alex "Relax, okay? We have all night." Alex makes a noise close to a whine and climbs back up to kiss Hank again and hook his legs around him.

"I waited so long," Hank moves to set Alex on the desk, the blond unhooks himself from Beast, he spreads his legs and bares his neck, hands gripping the edges of the desk. He looks up at Hank- at Beast, the horrific monster that he is, through his eyelashes like he's the hottest man Alex has ever seen "Show me what I've been missing all these years."

Hank snaps and his mind goes on autopilot.

He shreds Alex's tank top completely so he can suck bruises along his neck. Alex grips the thick fur on Hanks back and he can tell he's holding back from thrusting against him.

Hank wraps his large paws around Alex's waist and can't help but his as his cock throbs from seeing how small Alex is under him.

 _ **'Small yet powerful and gorgeous and now he's yours'**_  He thinks to himself  _ **'Hes begging for your cock, no one else's.'**_  A primal voice that he barely recognized as his own says.

"F-fuck! Hank please!" Alex cries out and Hank hazily realizes he's been biting down on the blond’s nipple and letting one claw rake down the other. He runs his rough tongue against the sore bud as an apology before moving down and yanking the younger's sweatpants and boxer briefs off. Alex's cock is slim and average size, the pink tip leaking little pearls of precum down its length and Hank lets the end of his tongue follow the trail from the tip to the perineal right over Alex's hole.

The blond starts babbling "Oh God, Hank please don't stop, fuck yes, so close." As Hank starts eating Alex out. His tongue, as much as he hates to admit it, has grown longer and rougher after becoming Beast. While he may not enjoy it as it takes another part of being human from him, Alex is thrusting his hips against Hank's tongue as he rubs it against a tiny nub inside Alex.

"Fuck, Hank I need your cock." He whimpers "I'm gonna cum if you don't stop teasing!

Hank pauses before sinking his teeth into the flesh of Alex's ass "Consider this punishment for teasing me for years." Before pulling back away completely to take off his pants "I can't open you up with my claws." Hank rummages through drawers of the desk Alex is being debauched on before finding a small bottle of lube and handing it to Alex.

The smaller mutant grins while still trying to calm down "Gets lonely in the lab all by yourself?" He gets on his knees and turns to face away from Hank. He covers his fingers in lube before sliding the cool liquid over his sensitive hole "Poor Beast really does have blue balls." He grinned as he takes two of his fingers at once. Beast growls as he watches the blond opens himself up, letting his own paw smack hard on Alex's ass, turning it red instantly and causing the other to fall against the desk as he fucks himself with three fingers.

"Brat, you'll end up with a red ass if you keep being sarcastic." Hank warns, not truly upset, but he's enjoying their game.

"Isn't that attractive to apes-FUCK!" Alex cries out as another smack hits the other cheek "Hank please, I' need you so bad."

Hank removes Alex's fingers and looks to make sure, hooking his thumbs around the edge of his hole and spreading it wide. Alex whines lowly until he feels Hanks cock push inside. The head pops in and usually the hard parts over for him. But Alex isn't that dumb, he’d sneaked a glance at Hank’s thick and long cock, it hardly looked human as the base had a knot. If he remembered biology class right, it would lock Hank inside him and grow even bigger.

Part of the blond was scared that he couldn't take it all, another part said 'fuck it ' and let him enjoy what he’s been craving for years now. He trusted Hank and moaned as he felt the cock inside him reach further and further in, making it constantly rub his prostate with every little twitch that was too much and not enough.

He could hear his beast behind him making his own whines, it was clear he was trying not to just slam inside and fuck the life out of Alex. He moves his hips back onto Hank's cock so he could feel good, too. It works perfectly as Hank holds back a moan and barely lets his hips stutter forward. Eventually Alex could feel the coarse fur around Hank's cock brush against his sore backside and tried not to moan at the fullness.

"Are you hurting?" He feels more than hears Hank ask against his shoulder.

"McCoy, if you don't fuck me like you mean it I'm going to energy blast you to hell and back." He feels the other laugh before pulling his cock almost out before slamming back. Alex is praying to twenty different Gods that he doesn't cum too soon as Hank digs his claws into his hips and let's his body press against Alex's back as he fucks into him hard and fast. His own cock is trapped against the desk and his stomach and Alex is pretty sure he's going to have the best orgasm he's ever had without even touching himself.

Alex feels like he's losing control, like before he uses an energy blast in a fight. He's blissed out, Hank's cock hitting his prostate each time he thrusts, his body gives in and the falls forward with his abused ass still up in the air. The only noises he came make are whimpers and cries before he cums hard all over himself, Hank's desk, and Hank's dumb serum notes. He feels Hank shove all the way inside and starts cumming inside him in waves. Alex is so high on his orgasm he thrusts his hips back on Hank's spent knot, milking every last bit. He's never felt so full and satisfied and he can't believe he almost never got to feel this.

Hank hisses after he stops cumming from Alex wriggling on his cock. He gently nibbled on the blond’s shoulder "Too sensitive."

Alex stops and tries to bring his mind back to reality "Mm. Sorry. How long are we stuck for?"

Hank is quiet for a moment "Promise you won't shoot me."

"Won’t make one I can’t keep."

"Thirty minutes at best."

"You blue, furby-looking prick." Alex grumbles "Next time; bed."

"Understood." Hank grins.

After an hour, and some cursing protests from Alex, the two manage to sneak up to Hanks room in their undamaged clothes and clean up. Alex drags Hank onto the bed before snuggling up beside him like this is nothing new - like Alex always has-- and its wonderful. Hank doesn't even have a chance to hate his body as Alex curls into his arms "So warm. Love you like this." Before passing out.

For the first time in a long time Hank looks forward to tomorrow.

\----------------

And once again, Hank expects nothing and is still heartbroken.

.He wishes last night never happened as ash covers Hank and the others.

He wonders if it’s Alex’s, but it just makes him sick. 

**Author's Note:**

> yo send me prompts at http://atomicrebelomega.tumblr.com/


End file.
